Legend of Hinata: Flute of Time
by harmlessangel22
Summary: Naruto is suddenly a kokiri taking Link's place and is out to save Hyrule and Princess Hinata. Really, I don't care how you review this 'cuz I'm new at this.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend Of Hinata: Flute Of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Naruto or The Legend of Zelda's plot. My sister owns the name Melimae, so don't use it until you talk to me.

It was about 8 in the Kokiri Forest. No one really knew if it was day or night, just that it was 8. They wouldn't have cared either. The villagers were little kids, all about 8, who could live forever as long as they didn't leave the forest. None of them ever did, so there was a lot of children, called Kokiris, running this village. They all lived in trees and built houses in remains of any trees in the village. The children's guardian was the Great Deku Tree, who protected them from the outside world. The Deku Tree allowed each Kokiri to have a fairy...all but one. This one was Naruto Uzumaki. These fairies and the Kokiri didn't want him to have one because he had a evil fox sealed in him. The Deku Tree believed that if Naruto was able to control his evil, he could have a fairy. "Besides," the Tree thought, "the world and I are in need of his help." He sent for a fairy named Melimae. "Melimae, it's time. Go to teh fairy-less boy!"

Now as the Tree sent Meli to Naruto, Naruto was having a horrible nightmare. He was standing in front of a weird castle he'd never seen before, and he was in the rain. As he stared, a horse sped past with a girl on it. She looked about 8, with short black-blue hair and pale purple eyes shaken with fear. Naruto watched this girl be taken away by an older looking woman when he saw the younger girl throw something at him, barely missing his head. It flew past, a small melody playing. Just as he turned to see what it was, a terrifying black horse ran over. This huge horse had an evil looking man riding it, and he was wearing all black. The man stared at little Naruto and knocked him flat out, laughing evilly. He saw the shadow of the man chase the girl...then lost total conscious-ness and blacked out.

Melimae was now in Naruto's house. "Wake up, lazy punk!" Naruto stirred, but soon began to whimper in his sleep. Now Melimae was mad. "WAKE UP, DUMMY!" She began to hit Naruto by flying into him. "Mm...? Are you...my fairy...?" Naruto asked, almost half aware of what he was saying when he opened his eyes. "Yep! Now get up, the Great Deku Tree wants a word with you!" He yawned and rubbed his eyes, then wandered over to the mirror in his room. His cheeks still had the whiskers etched in them, his blue eyes were still unsettled as always, his tunic was the same green it always was fro Kokiris, and his hair was spiked like it was every morning. Naruto sighed, reached for his matching green hat, and pulled it over his hair.

Naruto was still eating his breakfast when Melimae tipped it over. "Naruto, hurry! The Great Deku Tree is waiting!" The boy glared at his fairy. "I don't have to listen to you, especially since I don't even know your name." He carefully pulled on the leather boots and leather bracers he had for as long as he could remember. "So if you need me, I'll be with Kiba, training." Naruto began to climb down the ladder to his house when Sakura appeared, her pink hair behind her. "Naruto, I saw the news! You finally got a fairy?" Naruto groaned. "Yeah, and it's a pain in the butt." Meli came. "Hi, Sakura!" Sakura's big green eyes widened. "Melimae, is that you? Long time no see! Naruto, listen to her. Meli is a very smart fairy." She rushed into her house, right next to Naruto's. They were friends from birth, and they did almost everything together.

Meli was frantic now. "Naruto, we've wasted enough time already! GO SEE THE GREAT DEKU TREE!" He rolled his eyes, but walked to the trail to the Deku Tree. Once he got there, who else would appear but Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was the tallest Kokiri and the girls liked him for his black hair and eyes. "Naru, YOU got a FAIRY?!" Naruto groaned, but nodded anyways. "And the Great Deku Tree wants him," Melimae said. "WHAT?! I can't believe it!" "Believe it, SASSY!" Naruto and Sasuke hated one another. They never got along, not even when they were with Sakura. Sasuke had a crush on her, but not a big enough one to befriend Naruto. Sasuke looked mad, but started smiling. "There have been monsters out there. You need a shield and sword." "WHAT?!" Naruto was outraged; it was near impossible to find a sword in the Kokiri Forest. He wanted to quit right then, but Meli stopped him.

Naruto looked at the shopkeeper, then over at the shield on the shelf. "Do you have any others?" Naruto asked hopefully. The boy shook his head. "Nope, that's the last one." The shield was wooden and had a red leaf painted on it. Naruto looked at the price...40 Rupees. "Man Melimae, that's most of my money," Naruto growled at the fairy. "Just get the stupid shield," the fairy said, getting sick of the boy's complaints. Naruto growled again, but slammed 40 Rupees onto the counter. "Thanks, Naruto. Here's your shield. It will burn if put near fire...but that's a no-brainer," the clerk said, handing Naruto the shield. It was light and just big enough to carry on his back if he tied the string it was on really tight. He became curious as he stepped out of the shop and whipped out his shield. It complied instantly and he began to play around with it. "Naruto, the sword," Melimae said in a dark voice. "Meli, it's near impossible to find swords here," Naruto said, pulling his shield back over his shoulder. "Too bad," the fairy answered.

Naruto searched all around the village, went into the Lost Woods (got lost), and even looked in the bushes, but didn't find a sword. "I give up!" Naruto screamed in disgust. "Wait Naruto, there's something here!" Meli was floating by a hole. "I've never been in there. Maybe there's a sword there," Naruto said, waiting for his blood to stop boiling over, then crawled in. On the other side was a maze that had huge boulders rolling in it. Naruto didn't see them until a boulder rolled over him. He began to run frantically, but the boulders followed him. Eventually, he reached a big chest the boulders didn't go near. Naruto shoved it open and literally jumped into the chest. "NO WAY! A SWORD!" He pulled out the Kokiri sword and sheathed it behind the shield. He then pulled it back out and swung it around a bit. "AL-RIGHT!" There was one thing...he forgot about the boulders. "OH GOD!" He ran as fast as he could, but ran in a circle. "MEH?!" After running in circles for an hour, Meli said, "Face it Naruto, we're lost!" Naruto looked around. "But that's really bad! No one knows we're here but the Know-it-alls, Shikamaru and Neji!" He began to run even more frantically, but got even more lost until he heard a song Sakura liked to play on her flute. "Sounds like Sakura knows we're here too." Naruto shrugged and followed the song, avoiding the boulders and crawling out of the maze.

Naruto ran back to where Sasuke was. "Get outta my way, Sassy!" Naruto shouted, shoving Sasuke to the side. "You aren't going anywhere until you get a shield and a sword!" Naruto glared at Sassy, pulled out his sword, and cut off the tip of his hat. "Let...me...through. DO IT, OR I'LL CUT OFF YOUR SHIRT SO YOU CAN BE ATTACKED BY THE GIRLS!" Naruto yelled menacingly. "OH MAH GAWD, DON'T YOU DARE! GO!" Sasuke said, moving aside. Giant plants immediately tried to eat Naruto as he walked toward the tree. He shrugged and slashed through the stems, killing them instantly, until he was face to mouth with the Deku Tree. "Meli, you are a good fairy." She giggled. Tension suddenly formed in the clearing. "I am going to tell you a tale, Naruto...Once, a long, LONG TIME AGO, there were three goddesses, Nayru, Din, and Farore. Well, back in the beginning of time, they had to fight a man of PURE EVIL, and after defeating him, they created the Triforce. The Triforce was a powerful object, capable of destroying the world if one wanted to. For some odd reason, the Gerudo man, Ganondorf, wants that power to do exactly that. You must protect the world, and after you help me here, you must go see Princess Hinata, the girl from your dreams."

Naruto nodded. "So...how do I help you?" The mouth opened in front of Naruto. "You must fight the monsters in me to get the Kokiri Emerald. It's crucial." Naruto took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and walked into the Deku Tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Naruto or The Legend of Zelda's plot. My sister owns the name Melimae, so don't use it until you talk to me.I'm playing the game right now and I realize I changed the order of things the Deku Tree says, but I changed a lot for this.

Inside the Deku Tree, Naruto stared at the area he was in. He realized that he was inside the largest room he'd ever been in before. Melimae looked around and told him, "Hey, those vines look strong enough to carry you. Try climbing them!" Along the way across the room, Naruto had to slash through some more plants, but this kind could move around to attack. Melimae called them Deku plants. He quickly cut them down and collected their Deku Nuts. As Naruto climbed onto the ledge over the wall, he faced many more vines; only these vines had strange spiders on them. Melimae quickly yelled, "They're Skulwalltulas, spiders that have skulls on their backs. They like to hang on walls and are very violent!"

Naruto couldn't climb the wall because of the Skulwalltulas, but he spied a treasure chest in front of some of the vines. He ran over to it and opened it to find a map of the inside of the Great Deku Tree. He walked and stared at the map, following its directions, until he came to a door. He eagerly kicked it open to find a dome-shaped room with a small bush right in the center of the room. A small figure popped out of the bush and looked at them as Naruto got closer. Melimae looked at Naruto and said, "It's a Deku Scrub, a cross between a kid and a plant. The Deku Scrub suddenly spat a Deku Nut at Naruto's head. Naruto angrily reflected the nut, hitting the Deku Scrub and knocking it out of its home. Naruto ran over and stood on top of the bush. The creature scurried back to the bush and said in a scared voice, "I'm sorry Master! I won't do it again! I'll tell you a secret if you let me go. If you run to the top of the Deku Tree's trunk and jump off the ledge, aim yourself at the spider web covering the hole in the floor. You should bust right through!" Naruto smiled, got off the bush and let the creature hide in its home. Satisfied, Naruto opened the door on the other side of the room and walked through.

In the room Naruto had just entered, a platform hovered over holes in the floor with a ledge on the far side of the room. He sighed, ran and leaped onto the platform, but as soon as he stood up, the platform began to shake. Naruto screamed and leaped for the other ledge. He grabbed the edge and hurriedly pulled himself up, then turned around to see that the platform had fallen into a hole in the ground. Naruto scanned the ledge, noticing a treasure chest and some more Deku plants. After defeating the plants and getting sticks, he walked over and opened the chest. Inside, he found a Fairy Slingshot and a small Bullet Bag for his Deku Seeds. Naruto yelled, "Al-right!" happy his Bullet Bag was full. Naruto walked over to the edge and yelled, "There's no way out!" Melimae flew up to the ceiling, which was covered in cobwebs, and pointed out a ladder. "Over here, Naruto!" Naruto placed a Deku Seed in his new slingshot and shot it at the ladder. It fell down, loosened from the webs by the impact. Naruto leaped down and saw that the ladder up against the wall, leading up to the door. He smiled, thanked Melimae, and climbed the ladder. As soon as he climbed onto the ledge on the other side of the room, Naruto hurried out of the room, pulling Meli close behind.

Back in the trunk, Naruto ran back to the spot where he had seen the Skulwalltulas hanging on the wall. He loaded a Deku Seed into the slingshot and fired at a spider. The seed hit the spider and it crashed to the floor in front of Naruto and dissolved. He fired at the other two spiders and they did the same. When the wall was clear, he happily put his slingshot away and climbed the wall. As he pulled himself onto the next walkway, Naruto saw even bigger spiders hanging from the ceiling in front of the openings in the wall of cobwebs. "Those are Giant Skultulas, Naruto. You have to hit them in the back to defeat them," Melimae said matter-of-factly. Naruto turned and saw a door on the far side of the room. He ran through the pathway that was along the wall to the door and opened it.

Soon, Naruto realized he was in a room with an abyss in the center and a small cave-like area in the side of the room. There was also a ledge on the far side of the room. He saw a small switch on the ledge he was standing on. Naruto curiously walked over and stomped on it. Three small pillars rose out of the crevice in the floor. He stared at them, then leapt from his ledge to the closest pillar. Then he leaped onto the one leading to the side of the room. Just as he leaped into the small cave, the pillars sunk into the floor. Naruto turned to face the cave's treasure chest and a Giant Skultula dropped down and nearly landed on top of him. "AAA!" Naruto drew his sword and slashed at the skultula's soft belly. The spider fell to the floor and vanished. He sighed, then caught a glimpse of gold shimmer on the far side of the wall. Naruto quickly loaded his slingshot and fired. A skultula fell to the floor and vanished, leaving behind a gold token, small enough that Naruto could only see it glimmer. "Get it, Naruto! It's proof that you beat a golden skultula!" Melimae yelled. He ran over to the trinket and stuffed it in his pocket, then turned to go back to the bigger part of the room.

Naruto leaped down from the cave's ledge and climbed a section of vines he saw to get back to the door to the room. He slammed the switch down again to raise the pillars, then leaped from one to another until he was back on the edge of the cave. Naruto opened the treasure chest that he saw there and found a compass that he could use to help find his way around the Deku Tree. Naruto happily leaped off the ledge and climbed back up the vines to the door, only to find that it was locked. Naruto's attention turned to a golden torch that was burning and an unlit torch. He pulled out one of his Deku Sticks and swung it through the lit torch, then used it to ignite the other torch. Naruto walked to the door, opened it, and walked through.

Once again in the trunk, Naruto looked around again. Melimae remembered the hint that the Deku Scrub had given them, and told him to take its advice. He ran to the closest of the holes in the cobwebs and destroyed the Giant Skultula that dropped down to stop him. Then, after mustering up any and all of his courage, Naruto leaped off the platform and aimed himself at the center of the giant spider web in the middle of the floor below. The web broke easily and Naruto continued falling into the dark abyss he tore open.

As Naruto was falling, he saw a light below him and fell through the light. He noticed that the ground was getting closer and braced for a PAINFUL impact, but he landed in enough water to soothe his fall. As he climbed out, Naruto gazed, awestruck, at the room he had fallen into. His eyes were greeted by a string of vines leading back up the hole, a pool of water with little waterways spreading out across the room, some platforms jutting up from under the water, and a large, iron gateway. He heard a noise coming from the vines going up through the hole and whipped around to stare at another golden skultula. Naruto whipped out his slingshot, defeated it, and took the token it left behind. He walked over to the gateway to find yet another golden skultula on it, disposed of it, and shoved its token into his pocket. "Geez, I'm gonna need bigger pockets..." Naruto said, rearranging his pocket to make room. He looked up, saw another switch and stepped on it. A torch burst into flame next to him and he noticed a door across the room with a giant cobweb sealing it. There was a platform under the water that was leading to it. Naruto pulled out a Deku Stick, lit it, and ran as fast as possible to get through path to the door before the fire put out the fire. Finally, he reached the webs, burned them to dust and opened the door.

In the next room, Naruto saw he was on a ledge, just over a large pool of water that led to another ledge. A platform was moving back and forth across the water, skimming under a log covered with jagged spikes. He saw a switch underneath the water's surface. Naruto dived into the water and quickly hit the switch, and the pool instantly began to drain. Melimae followed Naruto as he swam over to a path leading to where he had begun and walked up it. The platform was coming toward them, so he quickly leapt onto it and it carried him across the pool. On the other side, Naruto climbed onto the platform and saw a block in a lower part of the ground with a Skultula guarding it carefully. He slashed through the Skultula and pushed the block over to the higher ledge. He hassled to climb on top of the block and jumped for the ledge, then snatched the edge, pulled himself up, and found a door. He opened it and walked through. As Naruto entered the room, he saw a bush smack in the center of the room. The bush looked a lot like the one he had found a Deku Scrub living in before, so he walked closer to look inside. A Deku Scrub popped out and spat a Deku Nut at Naruto. Naruto, in return, reflected the nut with his shield, hitting the Deku Scrub and sending it flying out of its home. Naruto ran over and stood on top of the bush. The scrub, who sounded terrified, whimpered, "Let me go Master! I won't do it again! I'll give you a hint if you let me go. You must defeat my brothers ahead in this order: 2, 3, and 1. Twenty-three is number one! Do you think I'm lying?" The scrub dove back into its home as Naruto saw another door and walked through it.

In the next room, Naruto had to destroy a Giant Skultula as soon as he entered. He heard something shaking on the ceiling and looked up, too curious not to. Hanging on the ceiling were three cocoons, shaking violently. Naruto shot the three down with the slingshot and watched them crumble when they hit the floor. He looked around and noticed a path to a tunnel that was covered in cobwebs and a torch that was lit. Naruto lit a Deku Stick and ran toward the cobwebs. After the cobwebs had burned to dust, Naruto got down on his hands and knees and crawled through the small tunnel to get out of the room, Melimae close behind.

When Naruto got out of the tunnel, he saw that he was in the room he had originally fallen into, just higher up.. He noticed that there was another spider web covering a hole in the floor and saw a block, so he pushed the block into the water that had saved him. Then Naruto ran over to the nearest torch and lit a Deku Stick on fire. He spun around, trying not to burn anything he was wearing, and sped to the block he had pushed over the side, seeing that it was possible to get back to the higher ledge now. After Naruto got back on the ledge, he burned the spider web and, once the stick burned out, he jumped into the hole in the floor.

Naruto fell into another pool of water. As he climbed out, he saw three Deku Scrubs blocking a nearby door. Melimae reminded Naruto of what the second Deku Scrub had said to him, so he went for the middle Deku first, number 2. After he was defeated, Naruto defeated the Deku on the right side, number 3. Then he reflected the nut that number 1 spat at him and, once the Deku was hit, dove for the bush from which it flew out of. The Deku yelled at the top of its lungs, "How did you know our secret? It makes me so mad! I'm so mad that I'm going to reveal the weakness of Queen Gohma to you. Strike her while she's stunned to defeat her. Oh wait! Sorry about that queenie." Then suddenly all three Deku Scrubs dove back into their bushes. "That was easy. It helped me too," Naruto said, feeling confident, and walked to the door that the Deku scrubs had been guarding. He kicked it open unnecessarily hard and walked through it to face Queen Gohma.

Naruto found himself in a big, airy, domed room. Once he stepped into the room from the tunnel that led from the doorway, a stone slab came crashing down, blocking the exit. "What the-" Naruto began to say until he heard a scratching noise on the ceiling and looked up. A giant yellow eyeball was staring at him. "EEK!" Melimae screamed and hid under Naruto's hat. The eye was that of Queen Gohma, who just happened to look like a cross between a spider and a one eyed scorpion. As she dropped from the ceiling and roared, Naruto gathered his courage, drew his sword, and ran to attack. Gohma reared back, trying to shield her eye from Naruto's blade. He took a step back and she lowered her eye again to attack. Naruto actually remembered what the Deku Brother had said, so he whipped out a Deku Nut and threw it at Queen Gohma's eye. The nut flashed brightly and blinded Gohma, stopping her in her tracks. Naruto rushed up and slashed her eye, and Gohma screeched in pain. She turned around and ran to a nearby pillar. She used the pillar to crawl to the ceiling so she would be safe from Naruto, and her eye turned red as she lowered her tail. Melimae realized that she was going to lay her eggs, so she yelled, "Hurry!" Naruto took out the slingshot and fired at Gohma's eye. She didn't expect Naruto to be able to attack and fell to the floor. The impact stunned her, and she was a paralyzed sitting duck. Naruto began slashing her eye again and again, each time making the queen cry in pain. Finally, Naruto jumped back and did a Jump Slash Attack, an attack that he had learned at the Forest Training Center. Gohma's eye ripped in half as she reared back onto her hind legs and fell to the ground. A burst of white light swallowed her as she crumbled away to dust. Where she had died, a circle of blue light appeared. Naruto stepped into the light and suddenly felt his feet lift off of the ground. He looked up and saw that he was heading up and out of the Deku Tree. Just before he hit the ceiling, there was a burst of white light, and Naruto realized he was floating from the sky through the circle of blue light.

Naruto stood up and brushed himself off. The Deku Tree was in front of him and said, "You can't let the evil man go NEAR the Triforce. If he does, Hyrule is pretty much screwed. Now here's the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, the Kokiri Emerald. This is the stone the man wanted so much, he cast a curse on me. Yes, I will die soon, but do not weep for me. I was able to tell you important facts." The Deku Tree frowned, forcing a green ball of light to appear in front of the Deku Tree. It floated down to Naruto. The light formed into a small green stone in a yellow, hand case. Naruto reached up and grabbed the stone out of the air. He quickly threw it in his pocket. Then the Deku Tree continued, "Now, go to Hyrule Castle and see the girl named Princess Hinata. She will tell you what to do next. Meli, you must aid Naruto. Help him, please. I...believe...in you...Meli...Naruto. Good-bye..." The Deku Tree exhaled his last breath as his bark turned gray and his leaves started to fall from his branches. The Great Deku Tree had died. Melimae sadly squeaked, "Let's go to Hyrule Castle, Naruto!" Naruto ran back through the forest path away from the Deku Tree's Clearing. Melimae stayed for a while and silently sobbed, "Good-bye, Great Deku Tree." With that, the fairy turned and flew after Link.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Naruto or The Legend of Zelda's plot. My sister owns the name Melimae, so don't use it until you talk to me.

Naruto patiently waited for Melimae to follow him away from the Deku Tree. "Let's go, Meli! We have a world to save," Naruto said in a please-forget-what-just-happened sort of way. Sasuke walked to them. "Naruto, what took you so long?! And why is your fairy crying?! And where do you think YOU'RE going?" Sasuke yelled. "I was inside the Deku Tree, who's dead because of a curse, and I have to go save the Princess of Hyrule," Naruto growled, "no matter how dangerous or boring it gets!" He ran past a gaping Sasuke towards the exit of the forest, waving good bye to the Kokiri as he passed them. When he reached the last stretch of the Kokiri Forest, he looked back at his home. He wouldn't be able to return for a while, not until Hyrule was safe anyways. Naruto started running, wanting to get it over with, and he was almost across the bridge between the Kokiri Forest and Hyrule when a voice said softly, "You're going?" The sad voice belonged to Sakura. She was standing at the entrance to Kokiri Forest, slowly walking over to Naruto. He screeched to a stop and whispered, "Sakura... I have a responsibility now. Our whole world is resting on my shoulders...but this is my home! I will be back some day! Believe it!" "All right, you knucklehead!" Sakura giggled. She held out a long piece of wood with little pieces cut out and gestured for Naruto to take it. "Here, take my old flute. It's not great, but it's something." Naruto grimaced as he took the small Fairy Flute from Sakura's hands. "Play it sometimes and think of your home, okay?" "You have my word, Sakura, and I never go back on my word." And, once Naruto shoved the flute in his pocket, he crossed into Hyrule Field.

Naruto was terrified like a cucco near a fat guy, but he knew he couldn't go back. Sakura and the other Kokiri were counting on him. So was this Princess he had to meet, this Princess Hinata, he realized. Once out of the forest and on the grassy plains of Hyrule Field, Naruto gaped in wide wonder. This place was huge and didn't have a wild abundance of trees! "Pretty wild, isn't it? Can you believe that you and the other Kokiri were living so close to such an open space?" Melimae asked. Naruto stared at the sky and saw a black shadow against the clouds. "That's where we need to go, right, Meli?" Naruto asked. She nodded, so Naruto began to run. Meanwhile, an owl gracefully landed overhead. The unusually fierce wind was blowing in Naruto's long, pointy ears and he did not hear the bird as it began to talk to itself. "So, it seems the time has come for that child to depart on his journey," the owl murmured. "From now on, Hyrule's future depends upon a single boy who's never been outside his home and a little fairy. How will this kid mess himself up...? I guess I need to watch him, just as the Great Deku Tree would... " And so, the owl began to spy on the boy and his fairy.Top of FormBottom of Form

Naruto was running along when he began to look around. "That's Death Mountains, the hottest place in Hyrule next to the Gerudo desert. Mountains are like...really steep, big hills. The inhabitants are Gorons, creatures that love music, rolling around, and heat. I think the recent leader is Kakashi Hatake. The desert is the other way around, and is void of all life except for the Gerudos. They are a women-only race and their leader is Temari. Her brother, Gaara, is the only male Gerudo. There are some monsters out there, and even here, so be careful. Following that river one way leads to Hyrule Castle Town, which is like the Kokiri Forest. It's a lot bigger and has more people though, and it's located right outside the castle. Following the river the other way takes you down to Zora's Domain, the home of King Choji, Princess Mizuki, and Jabu-Jabu. You'll meet them someday. Zoras are like normal people, but they look like fishes and can breathe underwater. That river also leads out to Lake Hylia," Melimae said matter-of-factly. Naruto screeched to a stop just in front of a bridge to Hyrule Castle Town and looked at the fairy, remembering his dream. "Something bad'll happen right about here, see if it doesn't," he said grimly. Then he sighed softly and crossed the bridge.

The instant he walked in, Naruto noticed three small houses. "Is that all, Meli?" He ran just past the houses and gasped. There were many more houses and people ran around as if they were on fire. "Oh...my...gosh..." Naruto stood there gaping for an instant, then looked inside the wallet he threw on his belt. He had about seventy Rupees. "Whoa, where'd all my Rupees...oh right, the shield," Naruto whispered to himself as he took a step forward. BAM! He walked into a brunette girl about his age. Naruto stared at the girl's dress, which was so different than the Kokiri outfits. "Ack! Umm...sorry. I'm new in this area," he explained. The girl shrugged. "No harm done, don't worry. Oh, I'm Tenten, by the way. My daddy and I run the ranch a while away, but Daddy went missing. Last time I saw him, he was going to deliver milk to the castle. Would you mind helping me look for him?" Naruto nodded. "Nice ta meet ya Tenten, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm a Kokiri!" She smiled and held out a hand. "Here, I'll lead you to the path to the castle!" Naruto felt her grab his hand. "Oh...okay!" She pulled him through town, showing him the sights, then led him to the castle. Tenten stopped at some vines along a rock cliff. "You gotta be sure not to get caught! You'll get in big trouble!" She handed Naruto a cucco egg (which was carefully placed in his pocket) and waved him off.

Naruto climbed the vines and looked back down at the ground. The area was swarming with guards. "Gosh, this'll be harder than I thought," Melimae said. Naruto sighed, "I guess I'll really have to be careful..." They both rushed to a nearby bridge, passing about six guards. "Geez, how many people are there here?!" Naruto growled, opening a door in the bridge. He cautiously ran down a set of stairs and crept out the door on the ground. He noticed that the guards hadn't seen him yet, so he ran over to the wall and crept along the side. Naruto and Melimae didn't dare talk as they passed the many guards. Finally, they reached a place where the wall ended and started a stream. There were guards patrolling the drawbridge, so Naruto swallowed hard and leapt into the water. He hardly made a splash as he swam behind the castle, where there weren't any guards. Finally Naruto grabbed a ledge and crawled onto it. He just got out of the water when he heard someone snoring. "Whoa!" Naruto half screamed and half whispered. He turned to the sound and saw a man, fast asleep. "That must be Tenten's dad. Let's see..." Naruto reached for the egg and pulled out a cucco, then put it on the man's stomach. "HOLY CHEESE!" the man screamed. "Oh, thanks for waking me up, young man. My name is Gai. Come to the ranch sometime! I'll give you some milk!" And, with that, Gai ran off. Naruto shrugged and saw a hole. "If I can get in there, I can see Hinata!" Naruto eagerly jumped to a box, pushed it against the hole, climbed back to the ledge he was on before, and leaped onto the box. "Alright, Melimae, we're through the worst," Naruto said, wiggling into the hole. "You wish that was the worst," the fairy said..


End file.
